One day at a time
by Mystic Lover of the fairytale
Summary: Before she adopted Luke ,Sarah Jane and her three teenage daughters lived semi normal lives,but with a new brother they're going to have to take things one day at a time because with a new family member comes new adventures ( On hiatus until further notice )
1. Chapter 1 :A new brother

Alison Smith watched the moving van across the street as a girl about her age was carrying boxes into the house. There hadn't been any new people in the house in several months. She was glad there was someone her age around; being the youngest tends to get annoying. She ran across the road as the boxes the girl was carrying started slipping from her grasp; she caught the box before it hit the ground.

"Thanks." Said the girl.

"You're welcome. Do you want some help?" Alison offered.

"Sure," the girl said, looking grateful; she probably could use the help. She headed into the house and Alison followed her into the lounge.

"I'm Maria Jackson." the girl introduced herself and held out a hand to Alison.

"Alison Smith." The girl replied back as she reached out to shake her hand. "But you can call me Ali. " The TV was turned on and an advertisement of the new drink Bubbleshock! was being shown; Alison made a face of disgust.

"Have you tasted that stuff?" She gestured towards the television.

Maria shook her head.

"I tried it. I think it tastes disgusting." She replied as then the doorbell rang. Maria excused herself and went to answer it, to return to the longue with another girl in tow.

"Alison." the girl said tersely

"Kelsey" Alison said, in a similar tone.

There was no love lost between the two girls. Alison thought Kelsey was a bossy loudmouth and Kelsey thought Alison was strange. Kelsey turned and grabbed the TV remote off the top of the television flipping through the channels.

"Haven't you got any music channels?" Kelsey asked.

"Dad says they cost." Maria shrugged as Alison grabbed the remote back.

"Rude much?" she replied as she switched the TV off.

Fiona Smith looked at her mother with her eyebrows raised.

"Well,that went as well to be expected. " She said sarcastically.

They had gone to the Bubbleshock! Factory and tried to interview about the new drink and had nearly been killed for their efforts. Now they were looking for a place to hide as sirens and alarms were blaring. Fiona knew something big must have happened; this was further proof this wasn't a normal drink factory.

"Did you expect anything less?" Sarah Jane replied, calmly ushering her oldest daughter into the ladies toilets. When she opened the first stall, she was surprised to see her youngest daughter, Alison, crouching on top of the toilet, along with two other kids that looked her age; one boy and one girl.

Um, hi?" Alison said, awkwardly as she laughed nervously.

"Alison, what are you doing here?" Sarah Jane asked as Fiona came up next to her and looked down at her younger sister and the other two children.

"We should probably leave now." She suggested.

In the car park, Alison's new friend, Maria, protested against them leaving because the absence of the other girl, Kelsey, whom had been with them prior to them finding the boy in the factory.

"Maybe, she was on the bus! Come on!" Fiona urged; there was no time to waste. The three younger kids piled in the backseat. The boy, whom hardly said a word, looked around the car. He seemed lost, confused, curious and also a bit scared. Alison hooked his seat belt while Sarah Jane started the car. Then Fiona twisted around facing the backseat.

"Ali, who's this?" She gestured towards the boy.

"I don't know. We ran into him at the factory." Alison shrugged; though the more appropriate word would have been 'found'.

They pulled up in front of Sarah Jane's house. While Sarah Jane was trying to get Maria to forget everything that just happened, Fiona and Alison led the boy into their house.

"Where have you two been? And who's that?" Megan, the middle child of the family, asked as they entered the house.

"Bubbleshock! Factory and we don't know who the boy is." Fiona said as she turned to the boy.

"Do you have a name?" Megan asked gently.

"All I know is I had to run." The boy said simply.

The three sisters looked at each other and then back to the boy. Fiona decided to try again.

"Come on, you must have a name." She said. "Mine is Fiona, that's Megan and you met Ali. Who are you?"

"I am everyone." The boy replied.

"Well that was ...informative " Megan rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Mum will have better luck." Fiona said as Sarah Jane entered the lounge.

But Sarah Jane didn't have any luck. They still didn't know the boy's name, but they did however find out he wasn't your average child. After Sarah Jane did a scan of him, he seemed to have been born or rather created that very day.

"So, he's a baby?" Alison asked.

"In a way." Sarah Jane replied.

"Who created him? And why?" Megan asked, looking at the boy. Then suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. Fiona went to answer it. Maria and Kelsey burst into the house, just as a creature with large tentacles, looking cross between a squid and a frog, ripped the front door off the hinges. Kelsey screamed as Alison and the boy entered the room.

"What is that?!" Alison exclaimed

"Hello Maria. Hello screaming girl." The boy said calmly with a slight smile to see a familiar face.

"Never mind the hellos. What is that thing?" Maria cried as Sarah Jane entered the room

"Everyone upstairs now!" She ordered.

"You said we weren't allowed." The boy replied, repeating the statement had given prior to the current circumstances.

"I'm allowing you." Sarah Jane sounded impatient.

"Come on!" Fiona grabbed the boy's hand pulling him up the stairs. The other girls quickly followed behind, as Kelsey babbled and protested the entire time; she seemed to be in denial that something like this was happening.

"This isn't happening. This is so not happening." Kelsey cried using the boy as a shield as the creature tore through the house.

"That contradicts the facts." The boy said.

Fiona ran up the short flight of stairs, disappearing into a room at the end of the hall. Quickly, she came back a few seconds later, tossing something down to Sarah Jane. She used it on the alien, in which, turned out was the guy from the factory that had given Kelsey, Maria, and Alison a tour earlier. He looked at Sarah Jane and the children frightened as he got up and quickly fled.

"It's the muffin." Kelsey sounded surprised.

"That's a muffin?" The boy asked, sounding confused.

"That was the last one." Fiona pointed out.

"So if that guy was from the factory, that means Bubbleshock! is alien." Megan said. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like it."

Now, they were in the attic with Maria, Kelsey, and the boy gazing around in amazement and wonder. Kelsey, however, was trying to look disinterested.

"Your place is beautiful." the boy said picking up a device.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Kelsey looked at the boy through a magnifying glass.

"Is that good or bad?" The boy looked confused.

"That's bad. Really bad." Maria replied.

"Oh, he's mine." Kelsey claimed.

"Back off, Kelsey." Alison warned.

It didn't take long for to contact them, wanting them to return the boy, whom they referred to as 'The Archetype'. Sarah Jane tried to be diplomatic asking to stop her invasion, but that didn't worked and seemed very determined to go through with it.

Kelsey staggered to her feet holding a bottle of the orange drink. "Drink it. Drink it." She said as she held the bottle out in front of her as to offer it to another. It seemed they were using the drink to take people over; they wanted everyone to have drunk Bubbleshock!

They all ran downstairs and out the door towards the car; they were going to stop this. Across the road, they saw Maria's Dad come out of the house, also holding a bottle. They piled into the car heading towards the factory.

"Mum, do you have a plan?" Fiona asked softly.

"Not as such, but don't worry." Sarah Jane tried to reassure.

"Playing it by ear. Cool." Fiona said. She loved the danger and excitement that came with fighting aliens; she knew her sisters did too.

It had been a long and exhausting day. They had managed to defeat the Bane, saving the world from a Bane Invasion, mostly thanks to the boy, whom had used one of Sarah's Jane devices and managed to destroy the factory.

Sarah Jane had bought out glasses of lemonade to the garden.

"How's your friend?" She asked Maria

"Backtracking like mad." Maria shrugged. "Saying it was all fake and there's no such thing as aliens."

"She would be." Megan replied, before sipped her drink.

Fiona entered the back garden, taking a seat on the bench next to her mother and sister. In a few minutes, they were joined by Alison and the boy, whom was dressed normally in cargo pants, grey t-shirt, and trainers.

"This is good?" The boy asked

"You still need a name." Fiona pointed out. "Mum had Mr. Smith draw up adoption papers, so now all you need is a name."

"You could choose your own." Maria said.

"I like yours Maria." The boy said.

"Maybe not," Megan said with a laugh as they tried to come up with a good name for him.

"How about Paul? Or Kyle?" Megan suggested, but they decided against them. Over the next minute the girls threw out several names, rejecting each one. They didn't seem to fit him, nor did they all agree.

"How about Luke?" Sarah Jane suggested.

"I like Luke." The three sisters said, all in agreement that Luke was a good name; it seemed to fit him.

"If I had a son, that's what I would've named him, but I had daughters." Sarah Jane said.

"Well now you have a son." Maria added. "Luke Smith."

"Yep and now we have a little brother." Alison said putting her arm around her new brother.

"Welcome to the family."

A/N: Fiona is portrayed by Nina Dobrev, Megan is portrayed by Shailene Woodley, & Ali is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. 


	2. Chapter 2:First day of school

**Disclaimer** **: I** **don't own** _ **The Sarah Jane Adventures**_ **or anything you may recognize. I only** **own the girls** **: Fiona, Megan, and Ali.**

 **A/N: Fiona** **is** **17,** **Megan is** **16,** **Ali** **is** **14,** **and Luke is** **13** **.** **Betaed by GleeJunkie007.**

Sarah Jane would have driven the kids to school if Fiona hadn't stopped her, pointing out that she had a car and it would be less embarrassing for Luke on his first day to be dropped off by his older sister as opposed to his mother.

Fiona pulled Megan and Alison aside after watching Maria drag Luke off.

"Look after him." Fiona told them.

"You worry too much Fee. He's not a baby." Alison rolled her eyes.

"Technically, he is. But we'll look after him and so will Maria, so don't worry about it." Megan assured her older sister.

"We should get going, can't be late." Megan added, noting the time.

"I'll call you around lunch, okay?" Fiona waved and headed to her car.

They headed for the auditorium where the ' _Back to school_ _'_ assembly was. Megan spotted her friends and was about to head over to them when Alison nudged, pointing to the fourth row, where Luke and Maria sat, now apparently joined by another boy, whom was dark skinned and had a nearly shaved head. Shrugging, Megan followed her sister to where her brother and friend sat.

"Scootch," Megan tapped Maria on the shoulder, causing the girl to oblige.

Alison leaned over. "Luke,who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend and his name is Clyde Langer. He's only sitting with us until he finds cooler people to hang out with. "Luke said repeating what Clyde had said earlier.

"Oh well, sorry we're not cool enough for you. I'm Megan Smith and this is my sister Ali ."Megan said pointedly.

"Is the fact that your last name is the same as his a coincidence or what?" Clyde asked.

"He's our brother, "Alison told him.

"Oh. Okay." Clyde shrugged, the conversation ceased as the headmaster came up introduced himself and promptly farted. In which, sent ripples of laughter through the auditorium. He barked at the kids to shut up and Megan rolled her eyes. Their last headmaster wasn't so _uptight_ ; then she wondered what did happen to the former headmaster as he wasn't old enough to retire. But she then shrugged at the thought. he probably found a job at a different school or came into some money; there could be a number reasons.

There was a rustle of movement as everyone stood up. Clyde, Alison, and, Luke's year headed out of the auditorium.

On the tour of the school, Alison became bored. The headmaster droned on about the new science block. He then farted again and everyone laughed except Luke; he seemed confused on why everyone thought darting was funny.

"Why is farming funny? It's a normal human bowel movement. " Luke stated, Alison groaned smacking her forehead.

"It just is."Clyde said.

"But why? I don't understand ."Luke was about to say something else but Alison shoved a piece of candy in his mouth effectively shutting him up for the time being. The girls had started carrying candy in their purses because Luke had a tendency to blurt out whatever was on his mind. And somehow Luke always picked the worst times to speak his mind; it was easier to keep him quiet and have less people angry at him if he couldn't talk.

It would also lessen the possibility of people asking questions; that was something they didn't need.

"How are you two related anyway?"Clyde asked .

"Luke's adopted. He's been very _sheltered_."Alison explained, trying to find the right word. "He's not that bad, once you get used to him."

"If you say so." Clyde said dropping the subject. "It smells weird." He added after he realize the smell wasn't how farts usually smelled.

"Like batteries. " Luke piped up.

Alison looked thoughtful. Luke had a point the air. It did have a very distinctive odor that was sort of electric; but then she shrugged: it was probably nothing.

- **Line break** **-**

The rest of the day passed without an incident. Fiona was at the gates at half past four. She hadn't been able to call during lunch like she had wanted and was eager to hear about Luke's first day. She wondered if this was how mothers felt. She also was eager to know if Sarah Jane was just as eager to hear about his day, if not more. She had felt bad that she hadn't let her drive Luke to school on his first day, but she had seemed to understand.

As soon as they got home and as soon as he changed his clothes, Luke went up to the attic to talk to Sarah Jane. Fiona knocked on Alison's bedroom door.

"Come in." She turned towards her eldest sister.

"What's wrong, Fee?" Alison asked .

"Nothing. Was Luke okay?" Fiona replied, skipping to the question that was on her mind.

"The other kids think he's weird and he corrected the teachers several times." Alison told her. Ironically, though Luke didn't seem to get in trouble. She didn't know why maybe because he wasn't being disrespectful when he did correct the teachers and had such an innocent aura about him; most of the teachers just shrugged and let it go. She knew if it were her or anyone else they would have had detention.

The girls headed up to the attic where the rest of the family was gathered. Megan was on her phone as usual while Sarah Jane was on the computer and Luke was doing his homework.

Fiona glanced at the screen. "Coldfire Construction. Isn't that the company that built the new science block?"

"It isn't aliens, that's good." Sarah Jane said just as the power went out. Megan uttered a word that could not be repeated .

"Power's out,"Alison said unnecessarily.

Sarah Jane sighed "And guess who forgot to save her work." She decided to check her watch to see if she could figure out how long it would be. They were surprised to find the watch didn't work; it seemed to be have lost power as well. It was strange because the watch wasn't run by electricity.

The power shortage didn't last very long, maybe about ten minutes and just as quickly it came back on. They didn't think of it was anything to do with aliens. They chalked it down to one of those fluke things that happened; they didn't know then that was a mistake. The rest of the night passed uneventfully.

 **-** **Line Break** **-**

The second day of school turned out to be more eventful than the first day. Not only did the science teacher and headmaster turn out to be aliens, but so was Luke's science club partner Carl; they were all aliens. However several good things did come from the disaster. They did defeat the aliens and and Clyde was incorporated into their little group and was trusted with their secret, which also meant being told Luke's real background.

He promised to keep their secret, but stated that they needed him.

"If anyone says you're not cool, I'll set them straight" Clyde told Luke. "You might have sisters, but if you ever want to talk about guy stuff, I'm your man. I'll be your Obi-Wan Kenobi and you'll be my padawan."

Luke looked confused "Huh?"

"You know _Star Wars_. Clyde said ,Luke still looked confused. Clyde turned towards the girls .

"He hasn't seen Star Wars ?" He sounded as if that was a major crime.

Megan shrugged "We're still working on the Disney movies." She replied, of course Luke had only been born a week and he did live in a house full of girls.

Clyde rolled his eyes. "I'm coming over this weekend and we're watching every Star Wars."

"Okay." Luke agreed cheerfully.

Maria pushed Clyde towards the door. "I'll walk you to the bus stop. Bye guys." She waved dragging Clyde downstairs with her.

Sarah Jane and Fiona went upstairs.

"I almost put you guys in danger. I should have guessed it was aliens." Sarah Jane shook her head.

"I messed up too. I gave them the equation." Luke said as Alison flung her arm around him.

"Yeah, but you didn't _really_ _._ You only thought you did." Alison pointed out.

"Besides we may have a normal last name, but we are from normal with a mother that investigates aliens and a little brother that was created by aliens." Megan laughed.

 **A/N :Next chapter will be an original chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 movies and fair part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sarah Jane Adventures it any of its characters; except Fiona, Meg, and Ali; they belong to me. The rest anything you might recognize belongs to Russell T Davies & BBC. **

**A/N: Betaed by GleeJunkie007.**

Clyde came over Saturday evening before dinner armed with every Star Wars ever made, along with several other movie he insisted Luke just had to see. Fiona looked through his choices: Chucky, Nightmare on Elm Street, and the second, third, and fifth Halloween movies

"Really Clyde?" Fiona raised an eyebrow, while Alison grabbed the DVDs out of her hand.

"Oh, wicked! I love these movies! " she cried. Alison is a horror movie enthusiast; the scarier the better; She especially loved the classics from the fifties. Her sisters on the other hand did not share her love of horror movies.

"We can't watch these ." Fiona said.

"Why not?" Alison asked. "Luke wants to see them. Don't you Luke?" She asked , turning her head to look at Luke. Whenever Alison wanted to do something she insisted Luke wanted to do it too. Alison could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. She sometimes strong armed him into the late night horror movies with her; even though he doesn't even like them. Despite Fiona's protests Alison popped Nightmare on Elm Street in the player.

"If he gets nightmares, I am holding you responsible Alison Faith Smith." Fiona said darkly.

"He'll be fine, won't you,Luke?" Clyde chimed in.

"Of course he will. It's just a movie and Luke's smart."Alison said , "You worry too much, Fee."

Fiona rolled her eyes as Megan came downstairs and gazed at the telly.

"Why are you guys watching these movies?" Asked Meg.

Fiona shrugged "They insisted." She said turning back to her laptop. She then snuck a glance at Luke; his eyes were wide as saucers. Whether, it was from interest or fear, she couldn't tell, however.

"You do know that technically, Luke is too young for these movies " Megan pointed out as she settled in on the sofa.

"Technically Luke is too young for a lot of things." Fiona added.

"Oh, I forgot bad news ." Megan sat up, suddenly remembering something.

"What?" Fiona asked

"Mum's cooking dinner." Megan warned; Alison and Luke turned from the tv .

"What did you say?" Fiona asked, not sure if she heard right; Sarah Jane was not known for her cooking.

"I think she feels guilty because we've been having takeaway so much and she's been so busy." Megan said.

"Is Mum cooking dinner?" Alison asked and Megan nodded, which caused Alison to drop on the floor, dramatically pretending to be dead.

"Mum doesn't cook," Luke said. "She doesn't know how."

"Well actually she does cook. She just burns everything. she just hasn't attempted cooking since your adoption. Usually Fee cooks." Megan explained.

"Then you cook. " Luke said simply, looking at Fiona.

Clyde was listening to the conversation with interest. "You have to be exaggerating. She can't be that bad."

The three girls looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Mum is good at a lot of things, but cooking is not one of them. We have the fire brigade on standby; she's set the kitchen on fire several times." Fiona told him. "They were small fires, but that still counts."

"If you don't believe us, you can stay for dinner." Alison invited

Clyde shook his head. "No, I'm good, I believe you."

"Chicken." Alison teased.

"Actually I should be getting home." Clyde said, gathering up his stuff.

"I'm going to help Mum." Fiona headed into the kitchen, leaving her younger siblings in the lounge. Megan had changed the telly to something more appropriate despite Alison's protests as they were in the middle of the movie.

Sarah Jane was cooking spaghetti or rather she was boiling the water for spaghetti. her laptop was open while a pot of sauce was bubbling on the other burner

"You working on a story?" Fiona asked, turning the sauce down to low and giving it a quick stir so it wouldn't burn.

"Hmm?" Sarah Jane said distractedly

"Alien or normal?" Fiona asked as the pot of water started boiling over. She turned it down dumping the spaghetti in the pot adding a bit of oil and sprinkling a pinch of salt.

Fiona liked cooking. She had started when she was eleven out of necessity or else she, Megan, and Alison would have grown up on takeaway, cereal, and sandwiches for dinner because Sarah Jane was usually working on a story and sometimes forgot to cook dinner. She wasn't neglectful, she was far from it, in fact when they were younger Sarah Jane did the whole domestic thing home cooked dinner even if they were just sausages and baked beans. But then the girls got older and could pretty much take care of themselves.

Luke came into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping Mum. Do you want to help too?" Fiona asked.

Luke nodded. He was eager to please.

Fiona got a bowl from the cupboard, along with some lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and salami from the refrigerator.

"Chop these up small but not too small for a salad. Can you do that?" Fiona asked handing him the cutting board and knife. "Be careful."

-Line break-

Fiona was usually up after Sarah Jane, even on Saturdays if she didn't have a shift at the cafe she worked at. She was cooking breakfast, she was used to having the kitchen to herself in the mornings since Megan and Alison didn't stir until mid morning. So she was a bit surprised when she came downstairs to find Luke in the kitchen; she flipped on the light gasping.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." She cried staggering back.

Luke looked confused, though Fiona was starting to realize that was his default look most of the time. She hurriedly explained. "You scared me, that's all. What are you doing awake?" She asked.

Luke shrugged. "I didn't sleep." He replied. Fiona looked at him closely. He did seem tired. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. She frowned and pulled out a chair sitting across .

"How come?" Fiona asked .

"Ali makes me watch movies with her sometimes." Luke admitted. "The scary ones some of them scare me."

"I'm going to kill her." Fiona growled. "Not literally of course." She pushed her chair back and held out her hand.

"Come on." She said breakfast could wait for a few hours. Luke needed sleep. They headed upstairs and into her room. Fiona settled her youngest sibling comfortably in her bed.

Her room was done in mauve and teal, a comfortable chair rested in the corner. The room reflected her personality calm and nurturing. She went across the room to the room Ali and Luke shared. She shook Alison awake. Alison groaned glancing up at her sister through sleep filled eyes.

"What's wrong? What time is it and where's Luke? Is he okay did something happen? Is it aliens?!" She sat up flinging the covers aside.

"It isn't aliens, it's half past six and Luke is in my room. Ali, you can't watch those late night horror movies with Luke. I think they scare him. He hasn't been sleeping and if Mum finds out, she won't be happy." Fiona told her younger sister.

"I didn't know he was scared. He never said anything." Alison said. She felt bad. She hadn't meant to scare Luke. she reached on the shelf behind her bed where her stuffed animals sat and she handed Fiona one of her bears.

"This should help and I am sorry. Tell Luke too, okay? See you in a few hours," Alison said pulling the covers over her head and going back to sleep.

-Line break-

There was a fun fair several blocks away. The street has been blocked off there were rides, street vendors, and food stalls selling all manners of delicacies and food from meat pies to more exotic foods. Screams of delight filled the air as rides dipped and turned passengers upside, sideways, and every which way. Game booths were set up daring guests to spend a pound for a prize and test their skill.

"What are we doing Fee?" Megan asked Fiona, whom was studying the map.

"It feels weird." Luke said. He had a bad feeling, one he couldn't explain, but every part of him wanted to run away. His instincts screamed: Danger! Run away! He bit his lips watching his sisters, as none of them seemed concerned. They were studying the map Fiona had gotten at the entrance, but something didn't feel right.

"How come we didn't pay, you said we'd have to pay but we didn't pay." Luke pointed out.

"We did pay." Alison said.

"No, we didn't there was no one in the booth," Luke said shaking his head, the booth had been empty.

Fiona looked slightly confused. "I handed a fiver to someone, didn't I?" She sounded unsure

Luke looked around the fair. He stepped in front of a woman, she walked through him. She didn't step around him, she just passed through him.

"This place is fake. That lady just walked through me," Luke turned to his sisters.

Fiona looked concerned "Okay, so there's three explanations. One, Luke is a ghost "

Alison pinched his arm hard

"Ow!" Luke glared at her "I'm not a ghost. I'm not dead."

"Besides there is no such thing as ghosts. What are the other two options?" Megan asked

"The lady is a ghost which is impossible because ghosts don't exist so most logical explanation. " Fiona looked at them.

"Aliens,"

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Movies and fair part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sarah Jane Adventures or any of its characters. Except for my OCs, Fiona, Megan, and Ali. The rest belongs to Russell T. Davies & BBC.**

 **A/N: Here's part two. Betaed by GleeJunkie007.**

"Okay so the fair has aliens." Megan stated as a matter of fact. "Did we expect anything less?" She questioned as she looked at her siblings.

"These people can't be aliens. That woman walked right through me." Luke reminded them.

"Well if not aliens then what?" Fiona wondered.

Then before anyone could stop her, Alison scooped a rock and threw it at one of the rides; it shimmered and wavered slightly before coming back into focus.

"Holograms." Alison said, triumphantly and Fiona pulled her phone out.

"There's no signal. How can there be no signal?" She groaned out in frustration.

The rest of them pulled out their phones, but found them either dead—like Megan—out of service range—like Alison—or in a dead zone—like Luke; this meant they couldn't call Sarah Jane.

"We should leave." Fiona said, as they headed towards the exit but when they got to they found the gates were locked.

"Use your sonic." Megan looked at Fiona. Like Sarah Jane, Fiona also had a Sonic device, but instead of a lipstick, hers was a compact mirror. She took it out pointing it at the gate, but nothing happened.

"Maybe it's fake like everything else." Alison reached out to touch the gate .

"No! Don't touch it!" Luke cried pulling her back, like Alison did earlier, he threw a rock. Unlike the ride, that had shimmered and wavered, the gate crackled with electricity sparks.

"How did you know? " Alison asked, shakily.

"I heard it humming. Electricity hums." Luke explained.

"Now what? Apparently someone—or something—does _not_ want us to leave." Megan said.

The fair, that had seemed bright and friendly, suddenly took on a dark. Foreboding sinister feeling, dark clouds rolled across the sky and drops of rain started to fall, softly at first in drizzles, but then it transitioned to pouring rain until the four of them were becoming drenched. They ran towards a building. Fiona pulled open the door and they found themselves standing in a dark, vast empty room. It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the dark and that's when they did they realized the room was not quite as empty as they thought. In the middle of the room was some sort of craft; it was oblong in shape and took up nearly half the room. They stood there staring at it then Megan broke the silence.

"Okay. Definitely aliens, then." She stated.

"That much is obvious, but why a fun fair? And where are the aliens?" Alison asked, voicing that question that was clearly on all their minds.

No one knew just then two people stumbled into the room. At first glance, they seemed like an average couple—a bit plain; nothing about them stood out. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a white button down shirt with black trousers. The woman looked like her partner except her hair was longer and she wore a black skirt; everything about them screamed _normal. In_ which, was why the Smith siblings were immediately suspicious. If someone had to try so hard to seem normal, chances they were not. But right now, they looked frantic and scared. The woman was trembling and both couples eyes were wide with fright.

"Have you seen them?!" The woman cried looking around wildly.

"Seen who?" Fiona asked cautiously.

"I don't know there were these horrible creatures like something out of a horror movie " The woman shuddered visibly.

"They chased us in here." The man added.

"We haven't seen anything," Fiona replied. She was starting to think maybe this couple was normal after all; just scared and very boring.

"You don't have a smell." Luke said suddenly.

"Luke," Fiona groaned, along with the rest of her sisters. She turned to couple. "Sorry, he doesn't understand some— _most_ things," She vaguely explained as she pulled him away.

"What do you mean they don't have a smell?" Megan asked.

"Everyone has a distinct smell." Luke started to explain. "You smell like strawberries and roses. Fee smells like grease, peaches, and vanilla. Ali smells like grass and lemon. Mum smells like lavender. Maria smells like lilies. And Clyde, he smells like chips." Luke gave them examples—though to the girls, he basically listed the smells of every person he had contact with.

"That's a bit creepy that you know how we smell." Alison commented.

"He is right though. People do have distinct scent, but how do you know those people don't have a scent?" Fiona looked at him.

"They just don't. They also don't look like they're breathing and they don't blink. People blink, at least, fifteen to twenty times a minute; they never blinked once." Luke replied.

"So they might be aliens but the most important question is, are they good or bad?" Fiona asked

"They seem scared, but of course they could be pretending." Megan replied as they all turned back to the couple.

- **Line break-**

The aliens turned out to not be the evil variety. They just needed a source to power their ship. They were using brain power. The fun fair was half-real though, some parts were holograms and the electric fence was what the ship was temporarily running on. They needed brain power, but nobody that came through the fair had enough. Luke with his mind of ten thousand, however, had more than enough to power the ship. Fiona argued that there was no way they were using him to power their ship. They assured the girls the process would not hurt. It's just a device attached to his head and it wouldn't use every part of his brain, only a small part. After much arguing, Luke won out.

"Mum would help them." Luke pointed out, firmly sticking to his decision to help them.

"If anything happens to him—" Fiona let the threat hang in the air. The entire process took about fifteen minutes and when it was done, Luke sat up with a slightly confused look on his face, but it faded momentarily. The alien couple thanked them before getting into their ship and fading away.

"We are not telling Mum about this." Fiona added.

Ten minutes later, they left the fair. They went back home to enjoy the rest of their weekend, hoping nothing to do with aliens would come up. But one thing was for sure; this small adventure would stay between the four of them; they didn't need to get into it with Sarah Jane.


End file.
